An application, e.g., program code, can be synthesized into circuitry that is implemented within an integrated circuit (IC). The resulting circuitry is functionally equivalent to the original application. Instead of executing a compiled version of the application (e.g., an executable binary) using a processor, the application is implemented as circuitry configured to provide the same functionality as the executable binary. The circuitry implementing the application typically provides one or more benefits that are not attainable through execution of the compiled application using a processor. The benefit(s) may be faster operation, reduced power consumption, redundancy, etc. For a device such as a programmable IC, the application is compiled into a circuit design that is implemented within programmable circuitry of the programmable IC, thereby physically implementing the application as hardware within the IC.